1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sorting individual pieces or piece goods. The apparatus includes a plurality of conveying means which are guided along a closed track and are coupled to each other to form an endless conveying means chain. The conveying means have an at least approximately horizontal support plane configured to place the individual items thereon. For feeding the conveying means, the conveying means travel along the track past at least one feeding station and the conveying means travel past several target stations for emptying the conveying means.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP-B1-0 540 464 describes and illustrates an apparatus for sorting individual pieces which include an endless carriage chain formed of several carriages coupled together one behind the other and guided along a closed track, wherein each of the carriages has a tray which can be swung to both sides about an axis extending in the direction of movement of the carriage. The tray can be swung from a horizontal position into a tilted position, wherein each carriage includes actuating members for swinging the trays. Provided at the track is at least one feeding station where the individual pieces are fed onto the trays and several target stations for removing the individual pieces from the trays.
Apparatus of this type are intended, inter alia, for sorting parcels by postal services. Because they have a wide field of applications, they are expensive and can only be used in large areas. The apparatus are not economical when processing flat items which have a relatively low weight, so that, because of the relatively high demand for the processing of flat individual pieces, it is desirable to have a simpler device.